A remote control is often used to remotely send command or instructions to devices such as stereos, televisions, television receivers, and other devices. The remote control may send commands using an infrared (IR) signal. Modulations or changes in the infrared signal intensity, frequency, and/or the like, may be used to transfer information and commands from the remote to the devices.
In some environments, the infrared signaling may be disrupted or affected by infrared emissions from other devices. Display devices such as televisions and monitors, for example, may emit infrared energy. The infrared energy emitted by the display devices may be a byproduct of the operation of the display. The infrared energy emitted by a display device may interfere with the operation of the remote control and may cause the remote to be inoperative.
Thus what is needed are methods and systems for mitigating the disruptions to infrared communications to and from a remote control due to emissions of IR energy from other devices.